Our Journey
by XxxxFatalxxxLastxxxBreathxxxX
Summary: Join Belinda, Ryan , Jamie , Sarah and Claire's journey. Rated M for PokemonxPokemon HumanxPokemon and HumanxHan and other things.


Greetings! I am Belinda Goodrich from the Kyo Region! I'm currently fifteen years old with long curly black hair and brown eyes. I have a nice figure for my age and light brown tan, comes from my dad. Speaking of my dad he's a police office, cool huh? his partner is a female Ninetales who is the mother of my Vulpix (Who's a male) he's my best friend.

Well today my brother Jamie and his girlfriend Sarah are coming home for a visit, since they recently just got back from visiting the Unova Region. Jamie never really traveled trough Kyo because he's was to wrapped up in Unova, what's so great about thatplace anyway? anyways my mom mentioned something about him traveling with me. That's a major let down because my friend Ryan and I had plans on traveling together...alone...

Oh well, what can I do? speaking of the Devil I think he's here...joy!

Quickly I pulled on my black shirt and black and white plaid shorts that reach my knee's. My converse were downstaris so I'd have no choice but to go down and get them. Before heading downstairs I slipped on my red tie bag and made sure everything was in it.

Sure enough sitting in the old brown armchair with a perky little blond in his lap was Jamie himself in all his glory. Jamie was tall with sandy blonde hair and cool blue eyes. Jami was also had that bad boy edge to him, tight t-shirts and jeans for him. Jamie was the favorite of the family because EVERYTHING he does is perfect.

Sarah, so many words to describe her...My favorite? Bimbo. Sarah was that type of girl with long lowing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was curvy no doubt, you could clearly tell from the flashy cropped top and jeans.

Ignoring my Jamie and my parents I snuck into the kitchen and slipped on my converse (high tops) and was about to make a beeline out the door when sometihng caught my attention. Curled up on the floor was a small brown bundle of fur with six tails. Giggling I scooped the pokemon up into my arms where it let out a small yawn. ~Pix?~ he cooed while nuzzling my face.

"Mornin Vulpix." I smiled as I rubbed the orange tufts of hair on his head. "Whada you say we get out of here? Ryans waiting for us in Taki City" I glanced around to make sure no one was listening "If we leave no we can get there by morning!"

~Pix!~ Vulpix nodded jumping out of my arms and heading for the door. I chuckled and followed him, try and stop me now!

"Belinda?"

Shit! so close to freedom! who the hell? I turned and narrowed my eyes at Jamie "Oh it's you...of course. What the hell do you want?" I asked with slight annoyance. Did he have to ruin EVERYTHING for me!

Jamie smirked "Belinda, you wouldn't be trying to leave no would you? not with out your dear brother I hope."

Muttering a unknown swear I put on a fake grin "No, Jamie. WHY would I ever leave without YOU?" much sarcasim there.

"I dunno baby sis." he smirked "However I can see your in a leave so I'll go get Sarah and well head out."

I gave in and nodded and watched as he left, pulling out myself phone I punched in the number of my best friend. I pressed the phone to my ear and listened as it rang three times before someone picked up "Hello?" came the deep voice of Ryan.

I wanted to melt at the sound of his voice but kept my cool "Hey Ryan." I greeted with a smiled eh coudln't see "We'll be leaving the house in a few, I'm not exactly sure when we'll get there though."

"Alright Bel," Ryan yawned "I'm just waiting at the Pokemon Center with Claire...muhc to my annoyance."

Claire, is Ryans younger annoying cousin. "Wait, Claire is there? please don't tell me she's coming with us?

"Sorry Bel." Ryan apologized "My mom made me."

I frowned to myself "Man tihs blows! this journey was supposed to be just you and me and now it's turning into a disaster."

Ryan and I spent months of planing! and now it was all ruined because my brother and his bimbo girlfriend and Ryans stupid bratty cousin had to join in!

"Claire? Claire! leave that poor Meowth alone! NO DON'T PULL IT'S TAIL! errgh Bel I have to go, see ya later alright?"

"Sure," I giggled "Have fun."

Ryan sighed "Yea...right-OW hey you little son of a bitch!" Ryan cursed before hanging up the phone.

Letting out a frustrared yell I stomped into the livingroom to see Jamie feeling Sarah up on the couch. (Mom and dad absent from the room) "Ay Romeo! let's go I don't got all day for you to sit around feeling up your bimbo!"

And with that I turned and stomped into the kitchen and out the front door. Vulpix who was sleeping awoken to the sound of my footsteps he walked over to me and rubbed up against my leg. ~Vuuuuu~ he yawned cutely.

Jamie and Sarah came out moments later, they were straightened up and ready to go. Sarah didn't look to thrilled that I interrupted them but fuck her if she doens't like it she can go home.

I turned to Jamie "Got any flying pokemon? if we walk it'll take forever. At least if we fly we may have a chance of getting there before nightfall."

Seeming to agree Jamie pulled a pokeball from his belt "Here, you can ride on my Pidgeot and Sarah and I will take her Tropius." he smirked handing me the pokeball. I sighed in relief and released Jamie's Pidgeot from her pokeball.

~GEOT~ She squaked loudly, her eyes darted to Jamie who motioned to me. Pidgeot nodded and bowed allowing me to climb upon her back. I reutnred Vulpix to hsi pokeball for now and gave Pidgeot a signal to fly.

Pidgeot spread her wings and took to the sky. Glancing down I seen Jamie and Sarah climbing on aboard the less then excited Tropius. "I'm on my way Ryan!"

It was around 12:30 when we reached Taki City, after all that flying I never wanted to do it again! I was relieved to see the Pokemon Center was still open. Tiredly I climbed off Pidgeot and gave her a quick hug and thank you before heading inside. There were a fewpeople still awake maybe waiting on pokemon? or just couldn't sleep?

I looked around and found no sign of Ryan. DId he leave? I made my way towards Nurse Joy who looked exhausted. Sleepin next to her was a Chansey with a Happiny in it's arms.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy?" I asked shyly.

To my surprise she greeted me with a smile "May I help you?"

I nodded "I'm looking for my friend Ryan Jonson and his cousin Claire. I was supposed to meet them here a little while ago, did they leave?"

"Let me see." she replied typing away at her computer. Moments later she gave me a smile "Nope. Ryan is in room 18 and Claire is in room 22. Would you like me to get him?"

I could see she was tired and I felt bad but my legs felt like jello from riding Pidgeot so long. "Could you please?" I added a sincere apology as she left. Sighing I plopped down into one of the many chairs and watched as Jamie and Sarah walked in. Sarah was giggling while Jamie whispered things into her ear. How could they be so giddy after that long flight?

Ignoring them I turned my head in time to see Nurse Joy and Ryan making there way towards me. Normally I owuld have jumped up to greet him but right now I was to tired to even move!

"Bel, I thought you'd never get here!" he laughed "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. How you get here so fast?"

Yawning I replied "Jamie let me ride Pidgeot." I yawned again "And it was a really loooong ride and now I'm suuuuper tired!" I pouted like a five year old who didn't get her way. This made Ryan laugh "How bout a piggy back ride? you can sleep in my room tonight." he then caught Jamie's glare "I'll sleep on the couch."

I couldn't help but laugh "Sure." I chuckled watching as he turned and crouched so I could climb aboard his back. I wrapped my legs firmly around his waiste and around his neck. "Forward!" I laughed.

"Yes ma'am!" he chuckled dashing towards his room leaving Jamie and Sarah behind.

"If he lays a finger on her I'll kill him." he said in a dangerous tone.

Sarah rolled ehr eyes "Forgett about them, let's go have some fun." Sarah smirked leading Jamie to the desk so they could check out a room.

I laughed as Ryan tossed me down on the bed he then flopped backwards staring at the ceiling. I looked around the bland white room, notihng interesting. A TV, couch and a big bed. Ryans Combusken was spread out on the couch while his Meganium layed on the floor next to him. Would you believe there mates? I looked back to Ryan who was staring at me with a smile.

"So, are we doing gym battles or Contest?" he asked with interest.

I had thought about this many times before. "Honestly? I really don't wan to do either. I mean everybody I meet wants to become a Pokemon Master or a Top Coordinator...Where'as I just want to travel if that makes any sense."

Ryan laughed "That makes perfect sense! and it sounds pretty cool. I get to travel with my bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

"Ryan you such a goof!" I laughed standing to my feet "You can come out now buddy." I smiled releasing Vulpix who imediately ran over to Meganium and curled up into a ball falling asleep. Vulpix and her were pretty close, He had known her since she was a tiny Chikorita.

Yawning I climbed into bed pulling the even more bland blue covers over me. "Are you coming to bed or what?"

Ryan nervously looked at me "But what about Jamie?"

I rolled my eyes "Who cares! if your that worried lock the door. Besides were just going to sleep."

Ryan did as I said and locked the door before climbing up in bed beside me. We both had a good amount of distance and Ryan was the type of guy who wouldn't try anything.

"Isn't this better than sleeping on the floor?" I giggled snuggling into my pillow.

"Yea," he laughed clsoign his eyes "Night Bel."

"Night Ryan," I mumbled starting to doze.


End file.
